This invention relates to furniture construction, and more particularly to a unique chair or similar article fabricated from easily assembled and easily removed cushioning.
The present invention utilizes a base pan of a chair or similar article which is covered with padding material. Upholstery material covers the padding material and is formed with flaps that are releasably joined together on the underside of the base pan after the upholstery material is positioned in place over the padding material on the base pan. Selected parts of the upholstery material on the underside of the base pan are releasable secured to adjacent parts of the base pan to secure the entire cushion assembly to the base pan.
The base pan advantageously includes one or more upwardly extending cushion-receiving frame members. One or more cushions having openings therein to removably receive the cushion-receiving frame parts are utilized.
In this fashion a chair can be simply constructed with removable cushions that simply slip into place over frame parts, in combination with a uniquely upholstered base pan to which a part of an upholstery covering is releasably secured.
The cushions that receive the upwardly extending frame parts are advantageously formed from upholstery material that covers one surface of a padding material and which is releasably secured to an opposite surface of the padding material for ease in removing the upholstery material for cleaning.
The invention finds particular application with frame members of the type disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 363,798 filed May 25, 1973, identified above.
In the prior art, cushions having openings therein for securing frame parts are known. See U.S. Pat. No. to Briggs 3,680,918 issued Aug. 1, 1972. Neither the unique releasable securing of upholstery material to padding nor the upholstering of a base pan as described above is disclosed or suggested in this patent.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the following detailed description, to be read in conjunction with the appended drawings .